Update 1.6.0
Notable Information *Blueprint Fusion System *Matchmaking Improvements *No rewards when inactive in battle *Friend list: capacity increase to 200 *Auto-purchase and reload of consumables Blueprint Combination * A new blueprint combination option can be found in the Armory and in the Warehouse, under the Materials tab. Matchmaking Improvements Matchmaking has been improved for solo random battles. *The tier and type of ship will be taken into account more when balancing teams. *The difference in the number of ships of the same type will be no more than 1. *These changes do not affect team battles. Early Access to German Battleships German battleships are coming in Update 1.7, but you can get a taste of them now in Update 1.6.0 *starting on 27 July, 12 p.m. server-time! * Tier IV to VII German battleships are available for early access. * Tier IV Kaiser is available in the Medium Crate. * Tier V Koenig and Tier VI Bayern are available in the Heavy Crate. * Tier VII Gneisenau will be available in the next collection event! Notice Once the German battleship line is released in Update 1.7, all progress on any ship obtained through early access will be saved. This means, if you get Tier VII Gneisenau, you'll ONLY be one tier away from Bismarck after Update 1.7 is released, AND you will be able to use the XP earned on Gneisenau to unlock Bismarck. *a free Crate key to all players on 27 July! Automatic Secondary Guns * Some battleships will be equipped with an extra set of secondary guns, which will fire automatically when an enemy ship is nearby. * This new set of guns does not affect the other secondary guns, which will still require manual control. * For performance reasons, these guns will not rotate but instantly shift to the shooting direction and will have a very limited shooting range. * These guns will always shoot at the closest enemy within their range. * The following will improve the performance of automatic secondary guns: ** Upgrades related to secondary guns will also increase the damage caused by automatic secondary guns. ** Fire control upgrades will increase the range of automatic secondary guns. ** Some elite upgrades and secondary gun-related equipment have been changed to include the new automatic secondary guns. * Hits, damage, and kills done by automatic secondary guns will be combined into their own separate stats, but they will be displayed together with the normal secondary gun ribbons in battles. * Any missions with secondary gun requirements can be completed with automatic secondary guns as well. * Currently, the following battleships have automatic secondary guns: Bayern, Gneisenau, Scharnhorst, Tirpitz, Warspite, and Nelson. Consumables: Auto-Resupply *You can now set your consumables to be automatically resupplied. Friend List *Friend list capacity has been changed to 200. New Boosters Commander XP Boosters are now available. No Rewards for Inactivity * A player will get no rewards in battle if they deal zero damage or don't participate in capturing a key area. * Damage dealt with automatic secondary guns or anti-air guns will not count. Bug Fixes * Red dot no longer appears on the Shop when no new offers are available. * Fixed a bug where in rare cases, battle service cost took away all Silver of the player. * Fixed a visual bug where Midway bomber squad appeared to only have 4 planes instead of 5. New Known Issues * Blueprint separation allows you to create 1-star blueprints that are not used in games. This will be fixed in the next update. Developer Post Pre-Update Post= |-|Patch notes= Category:Update